wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Mapleleaf
smash those birbs in that awesome gifs faces off (TRANSLATING, FOR NEW USERS WHO CANT READ: CLICK THE GIF TO OPEN) M A P L E L E A F “I swear, if you make me get out of this bed, just to rob a random dude of a chair, I’m ready to quit the gang and have my own private house, with a bed I can sleep in for my whole life.” please follow reference reference by wildloner. this character belongs to wolves, please refrain from taking her, thank you overview : L O O K S “Other dragonesses call me beautiful. I never believed them, until now. I want to help others believe in themselves. Everyone is beautiful, especially you.” see reference Mapleleaf has an elegant body with large and thin wings. Those wings are shaped like maple leaves instead of the standard round wings of LeafWings. Her tail as well is more rigid and maple-like. She has long legs and is lithe and agile. She has pretty amber eyes and long horns. She has a narrow face and a long trail of webbing down her back. Her mainscales are a stunning scarlet, while her underbelly is a soft yellow, and her wings have multiple reds and yellows in it. In her gorgeous wings you can see slight vein-like marks, just like a natural leaf. Her tail end strikes the same color as her wings, and her horns and top of face a re a deep and dark red, almost brown. She has a trail of that brown-red down her back and slightly darker red scattered around. Mapleleaf is a gorgeous dragon. No one can deny that. She holds herself nervously, though, wings twitching, head down and eyes narrow. She is jumpy, and her tail is always twitching. When she walks she walks quickly. : B E H A V I O R “''Are we robbing someone today? .... yay.” Mapleleaf is a dreamer. There is no denying. Often lost in her own thoughts, she wishes she could stay there forever. She does not like the harshness of reality, and often feels hopeless and useless. She wants to be more than a shopkeeper, but does not know how. Don’t get her wrong, she appreciates Key and all they have done for her, and she constantly tries to remind herself that they found her, and she is finally part of a family. Sometimes that lifts her spirits, but other times she just regards that thought blankly. She has a lot of empathy, and finds it hard whenever she helps the gang steal from others. She does acknowledge how the gang is non-violent, and that is probably the main reason why she sticks with the Key. Mapleleaf has slight social anxiety and often averts her gaze or mumbles when meeting a new dragon. She thinks she is pretty, but is worried that she actually isn’t, so that contributes to her anxiety. That being said, Mapleleaf can also be a ball of fire. Try and push her around and you will soon realize there is no way Mapleleaf will comply. She can be snappy and lash out, but always feels bad afterwards. She can get moody and likes her alone time. Mapleleaf really does appreciate the gang, even when she finds it hard too sometimes. She has some good friendships and occasionally has a good laugh with the Key’s gang. Of course, she is not fond of every member. : B A C K S T O R Y “''Why can’t I just be happy with who I am?” Her parents were both LeafWings, her mother was Carnation and her father was Dandelion. They left her egg alone one day and went for a walk, but was jumped by mind controlled hivewing guards. Sadly, her parents perished and she hatched in an empty house. She could have had a wonderful life, but that was stripped away from her as soon as she emerged into the world. Mapleleaf hatched to her older sister, a popular and sassy egirl. She was much older than Mapleleaf, so she became her legal guardian. Key was a very bad mother. She was part of a gang called “the keys” that vandlised and robbed businesses, and were made up of a group of teenage LeafWings. : T R I V I A "You’ve been waiting for me?! That’s a suprise, I’ve lived a life of self-doubt and chairs.." * text * text * text * text : R E L A T I O N S "Dragons can be... scary, sometimes. Adults are always grumpy and I don’t want to talk with them." note c a n o p y postive wip : k e y neutral '' wip c a r n a t i o n ''relation To Mapleleaf Zealous can be a bit intense sometimes, and Mapleleaf gets the feeling Zealous does not like her. Nonetheless, Mapleleaf knows how loyal Zealous is to Tigress, but still keeps her distance. : d a n d e l i o n relation She doesn't mind Thunder Storm. He can be a bit much, sometimes, but if he is, Mapleleaf will just give him a glare or punch him. She thinks Thunder Storm is okay, and is comfortable talking to him. When Thunder Storm gets mad, though, Mapleleaf keeps her distance. : G A L L E R Y "Of course, heres my autograph. That is a stunning piece of artwork of me, thank you. Give it to that guy over there, my manager." 858B387E-BA49-4242-9B96-B9FA48FF6FAB.jpeg|�� It’s actually pretty easy (Sunset).png|�� Maplecoloredhalf.jpg|�� 7D9D652C-7035-4B88-B163-1EBC0E1BA2D6.jpeg|�� 69B8807E-7939-46FD-8B10-CD9EFCE2C15E.jpeg|�� you tried.png|�� DCE55D62-4DBB-432F-81E9-8E8C7831DF2C.jpeg|�� Mapleleaf (dull background).png|�� Mapleleaf (image background).png|�� Screenshot 2019-12-24 at 9.02.39 AM.png|by a suspicious fish Category:LeafWings Category:Work In Progress Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Occupation (Criminal) Category:Content (The Wolves Heart) Category:LGBT+